The Road Not Taken
by the-kept
Summary: A Darien centered story, partially based off of "The Road to Perdition". CHAPTER 3 ADDED
1. The Crime Scene.

Disclaimer: I don't own I-MAN or any of the characters, I'm just borrowing them….And I don't own THE ROAD TO PERDITION….I'm just borrowing bits and pieces of the plot.

The Road Not Taken

By 

the-kept

Enter a crime scene.

__

FBI agents are rummaging through the entire area looking for clues. Darien and Hobbes walk through the door. An FBI agent goes to stop them, but before he has the chance to raise his hand Hobbes flashes his badge and passes by. Darien and Hobbes walk through the crime scene all the while surveying the damage. They pause and slowly look around, bodies can be seen being placed in body bags and photos being taken of the destruction. They keep walking. They approach a door the FBI agent outside opens the door for them and they enter.

Inside the room.

__

As Darien and Hobbes enter they can see a couple agents signing forms but they focus on one corner of the room. There's an agent sitting in a chair, and in front of him, a boy. The agent stands to meet them, stepping in front of the boy. 

****

The Agent:

"You were sent by the Agency?"

****

Hobbes:

"Yeah….I'm agent Hobbes. This is my partner agent Fawkes"

****

The Agent:

"I see…..and were the both of you briefed before your departure?"

****

Hobbes:

"No, we were sent directly here."

****

Fawkes:

"What exactly happened here?"

****

The Agent:

"We…..don't know."

****

Hobbes:

"You don't know?…..There's half a dozen bodies out there and you're telling us you have no idea what happened?"

****

The Agent:

"Whoever is responsible for this left no trace of their identity…..for that mater we're not even sure of the number of suspects."

****

Fawkes:

"I don't want to sound uncaring here….but what does all of this have to do with us?"

__

The agent slowly stands aside to reveal the boy. Roughly ten years old.

****

The Agent:

"He saw it all."

__

The agent approaches Darien and Hobbes and pulls them aside.

****

The Agent:

"There's a problem though. Evidence has been found that links the bureau to these murders….and if this is true….the boy's life could be in danger."

****

Fawkes:

"What exactly are we supposed to do?"

****

The Agent:

"Keep him alive."

__ ****


	2. The Fat Man Cometh...

Inside Golda.

__

Hobbes is driving. Darien is sitting in the passenger's seat, while the boy is sitting in the middle.

****

Fawkes:

"(sarcastically) So what's the plan fearless leader?"

****

Hobbes:

"(slightly agitated) The plan, my friend is to get back to HQ and report to the Fat Man."

__

Fawkes rolls his eyes at the last statement and looks out the window.

Outside the Agency.

__

Hobbes gets out of Golda. Darien opens his door and helps the boy out. They start walking towards the Agency.

****

Fawkes:

"Hobbes can you check in with the Fat Man while I take the kid here down to the Keep to get checked out?"

****

Hobbes:

"Alright Fawkes, but make it quick. You know how the chief gets when he has to wait."

Enter the Keep.

__

The door slides open, Darien and the boy enter. No one else is present.

****

Fawkes:

"Well, I guess we'll just wait here for a little while till either the Keeper or Hobbes show up."

__

The boy says nothing at this. Darien looks around awkwardly, obviously trying to think.

****

Fawkes:

"So…do you have name?"

****

The Boy:

"Michael."

****

Fawkes:

"Well pleased to meet you Michael."

__

Darien sticks his hand out to Michael to shake, but the boy doesn't respond to Darien's invitation.

****

Fawkes:

"So….Michael. How old are you?"

****

Michael:

"Ten."

__

An awkward silence follows………The door to the Keep swings open. Claire enters.

****

The Keeper:

"Hello Darien."

__

Before Darien has the opportunity to respond Claire notices Michael sitting near Darien. She walks towards him and kneels down in front of him.

****

The Keeper:

"(cheerfully) And who do we have here?"

****

Fawkes:

"Oh…uh…this is Michael."

****

The Keeper:

"(cheerfully) Well Hello Michael, my name is Claire."

__

The door to the Keep opens. Hobbes walks in.

****

Hobbes:

"Hey Fawkes. The Fat Man wants to see you in his office. Pronto."

****

Fawkes:

"(slightly annoyed) Hobbes can't it wait?"

****

Hobbes:

"(to be said quickly) As a matter of fact it can not….I've been up there for the past half hour covering your butt my friend, I promised the Fat Man that you'd be in his office ASAP and Bobby Hobbes is not take'n the heat for this one."

__

Darien sighs and walks out of the Keep. The door closes behind him.


	3. The ol' need to know...

Enter the Official's office.

__

The door opens as Darien walks in and plops himself down in a chair. The Official is sitting at his desk looking over some documents…Eberts is hovering over his shoulder.

****

Fawkes:

"You wanted to see me?"

****

The Official:

"I briefed Hobbes while you were in the Keep…The two of you are assigned to protection duty for the time being."

****

Fawkes:

"And Hobbes couldn't tell me that?"

****

The Official:

"There's something else…"

__

Darien interrupts.

****

Fawkes:

"(sarcastically) And the other shoe drops…"

****

The Official:

"Fawkes."

__

The Official gives Darien a menacing stare.

****

The Official:

"What I have to tell you is for your ears only……Understood?"

__

Fawkes nods in acknowledgement. 

****

The Official:

"The threat to this boy's life may be far greater than first presumed….And if so, you have my full authorization to do what you need to do."

****

Fawkes:

"I'm not quite sure what you mean."

****

The Official:

"You may be called upon to do….certain activities that could be classified as…."

__

The Official is searching for a word. Darien interrupts.

****

Fawkes:

"Illegal?"

****

The Official:

"(muttering to himself) Well that's not how I would have phrased it….but yes."

****

Fawkes:

"So why exactly can't I let Hobbes in on this part?"

****

The Official:

"For one thing, Hobbes doesn't have a criminal mind. You do. And second, deniability if you fail."

__

Darien's gaze fixes to the ground.

****

Fawkes:

"So you're tell'n me that if everything goes to hell then I'm on my own?"

****

The Official:

"I'm sorry…but that's the way it has to be."

__

A brief silence ensues. 

****

Fawkes:

"So how will I know if I have to do this?"

****

The Official:

"Believe me…you'll know……And if things do take a turn for the worst we will try to maintain a degree of contact with you."

****

Fawkes:

"(agitated) A degree of contact?"

****

The Official:

"It's the best that I can do."

__

Darien gets up and leaves. The Official watches him as he leaves.

****

The Official:

"(to himself) Good luck."

Enter the Keep.

__

Claire is looking Michael over while Hobbes is off playing with some lab equipment. The door slides open. Darien enters.

****

Hobbes:

"For cry'n out loud, what took you so long Fawkes?"

****

Fawkes:

"Oh noth'n…just had to get my butt chewed out by the Fat Man."

__

Darien looks towards Claire and Michael.

****

Darien:

"So how's he do'n?"

****

The Keeper:

"He's in perfect health."

__

Claire looks down at Michael and helps him off the examination table.

****

Fawkes:

"Well, we'd better scat. Thanks for the help Keep."

****

The Keeper:

"Any time."

__

Darien, Hobbes, and Michael start heading for the door.

****

The Keeper:

"(_waving)_ Goodbye Michael."

__

The door to the Keep slides shut.

__


End file.
